Momotarō Uzumaki
(half), Sage |occupations= , Head of the 's |nature type=Fire Release, Water Release, Earth Release, Wind Release, Lightning Release, Ice Release, Wood Release, Yin Release, Yang Release, Yin-Yang Release |Kekkei Genkai=Rinnegan, Ice Release, Wood Release |Kekkei Mōra= |unique traits= Shape-Shifting Ability, Can absorb chakra |affiliations=Konohagakure, Allied Shinobi Forces |teams=Team Minato |clan=Ōtsutsuki Clan, Uzumaki Clan~Adopted |relationship=Kaguya Ōtsutsuki~Ancestor, Minato Namikaze~Foster Father, Kushina Uzumaki~Foster Mother, Naruto Uzumaki~Foster Brother, Rin Nohara~Wife |media=Anime, Manga }} Momotarō Uzumaki (うずまき桃太郎, Uzumaki Momotarō) is a from and unofficial member of the famed . Born as Momotarō Ōtsutsuki (大筒木桃太郎, Ōtsutsuki Momotarō), Momotarō was sent to at the young age of four by his from a farway world to gather intel and collect scattered chakra left behind by . As a direct descendant of Kaguya, Momotarō's fate was believed to gain as much power as Kaguya and "restore" the Ōtsutsuki clan to it's glory, but after meeting and facing in battle after his arrival, Momotarō suffered head injuries that erased the memories of his lineage and mission, and was subsequently taken in by Minato and . Growing up under Minato and Kushina's kind atmosphere, forging friendships within , and experiencing love towards , Momotarō was influenced by those around him, and ultimately desired world peace after witnessing many wars between the . After reaching adulthood, Momotarō finally regained his memories and re-learned about his lineage and mission, but instead of completing the quest bequeathed upon him, Momotarō decided to rebel against his clan members, and remained loyal to the human world and his friends, believing them to be his true family, and ultimately, achieved his lifelong dream and became Konoha's Sixth (六代目火影, Rokudaime Hokage, Literally meaning: Sixth Fire Shadow). Background Early life Momotarō was born on a unknown, faraway world, surrounded by other members of the . A direct descendant of , Momotarō's kin believed him to be the saviour of their clan, and after ruthlessly training him, sent him to at the young age of four, confident about his abilities, to gather the scattered left behind by Kaguya and gain complete, and absolute, power over the world. However, Momotarō's abilities were average at best, something extremely rare, within members of his clan, and his abilities were only slightly superior of a -level . Upon arriving on Earth, Momotarō encountered while the latter was on a mission. Surprised by Momotarō's unusual and rather inhuman appearance, Minato questioned him, but Momotarō simply charged towards Minato with the intent to kill by protruding bones out the palm of his hand, but Minato swiftly dodged them and surprised him by teleporting out of sight. Regardless, Momotarō continued to battle and narrowly missed Minato with his Ice Release: Ice-Breaking Sledgehammer technique. Realizing that Momotarō's abilities were far more advanced, Minato decided to end the battle quickly and confused Momotarō by using his speed and teleportation techniques to daze him. Minato then charged his Rasengan and charged at Momotarō. However, Momotarō quickly located Minato and upon observing his Rasengan, creates a barrier with a large spiralling sphere of chakra inside five smaller spheres inside alltogether, and proceeds to launch it as a projectile. Caught by surprised, but nonetheless concetrated, Minato teleports away and re-appears behind Momotarō and hits him with the Rasengan, sending Momotarō crashing onto a tree and knocking him out cold. As Minato recovers after using too much chakra, he carefully approaches Momotarō and notices that Momotarō suffered a huge cut on his forehead caused from the impact with the tree. Despite having just battled him, Minato became worried with the young child and treated his injuries. Wondering why Momotarō was alone and not sensing anyone nearby, Minato decided to take Momotarō to to have him observated. Upon arriving, Minato decided to only trust the with Momotarō's existence. Hizuzen became shocked by Momotarō's appearance and wondered if he was even human. Suddenly, Momotarō's body began to shape and he transformed perfectly into a human being. Hiruzen theorised that Momotarō's subconscious heard his voice and therefore changed his appearance to appeal to him and put him at ease. Just then, Momotarō wakes up and as Minato and Hizuzen become wary, Momotarō simply wonders who they were and where he was. Minato and Hiruzen then realize that Momotarō had suffered amnesia and instead of telling him truth, fearing that Momotarō's hostile nature could ressurge, they claimed that Momotarō was found unconscious in the middle of the forest and brought back to Konoha for his own safety. Believing their story, Momotarō asks Minato if he was his father, and not wanting the boy to either question himself or suffer from believing his family being dead, Minato confirms this and says that he was adopted instead of being his real son, and Momotarō thanks Minato for "adopting" him. As Momotarō distracts himself with a book, Minato and Hizuren talk about his condition and agree that Minato should look after Momotarō to both prevent the boy from rampaging should he regain his memories, and also give him a happy childhood without the need to fight. Minato and Momotarō then leave the 's office and return to Minato's home, where Momotarō meets Minato's wife, . Upon laying eyes on Momotarō, Kushina immediately gushes over him, and asks Minato who he was, and Minato whispers to Kushina about Momotarō's situation. Initially shocked, Kushina quickly continues to gush over Momotarō and says that she always wanted to be a mother and tells Momotarō that she wanted him taste her cooking, and Momotarō happily agrees, and the two walk over to the kitchen as Minato lets out a small laugh. Years later, Momotarō enrolls at the , but arrives late for the ceremony, and is then talked down by , saying that if Momotarō was late for a simple ceremony, then he wasn't suited for the life of a . However, handed Momotarō his entrance documents, which he was very thankful for. Following this, Momotarō developed a one-sided rivalry with Kakashi, whose natural talent and popularity he was jealous of. Because of the head injury he'd suffered and lack of training during his time living on Earth, Momotarō's abilities had weakened, which prevented him from using the same power he used against Minato, and those around him believed Momotarō's future as a ninja to be a failure. The only exception was Rin, who believed in Momotarō's abilities and encouraged him to become the best he could, and as a result, Momotarō began to develop romantic feelings for Rin, which Rin did not share, however, as she gained affections for Kakashi instead, further adding fuel to Momotarō's animosity towards him. Wanting to prove everyone who doubted him wrong, Momotarō dreamed of becoming Hokage and have the entire village respect him and vowed to achieve that goal someday. After graduating from the Academy, Momotarō was placed in a alongside Minato, Rin and Kakashi. As a final qualifying test, Minato gave the team a to test their cooperation skills. Momotarō could not accomplish this on his own but, by joining forces with Rin and Kakashi, they succeeded in taking the bells, teaching them the value of teamwork. The team later participated in the , where Momotarō was defeated in the third round in a one-on-one match with . Kakashi would go on to defeat Guy in a subsequent match, promoting him to chūnin and impressing Rin. During Kakashi's match, Minato took notice of Momotarō's chakra flow beginning to increase and becoming rather hostile and realized that it was directed towards Kakashi, and assumed that some of Momotarō's original hostility was starting to ressurge and decided to keep a close eye on him whenever Kakashi was around. Sometime later, Momotarō was invited by Rin so they could talk privately, and mistaking it for a date, Momotarō brought flowers and prepared to confess his feelings, but upon arriving, Rin brought some of their friends to discuss giving a present for Kakashi for completing becoming a chūnin, much to Momotarō's heartbreak and chagrin. Having had enough of Kakashi's popularity and attention, Momotarō decided to challenge Kakashi to a battle in front of their friends, particularly Rin, but Kakashi uninterestingly refused, saying that Momotarō wasn't worth his time. His anger having reached boiling point, Momotarō lost control of his emotions and prepared a , and charged towards Kakashi, who narrowly dodged the attack. Surprised at seeing Momotarō being able to use Minato's technique, since it was highly advanced, Kakashi muttered to himself whether Momotarō was stronger than he thought. sensing Momotarō's hostility increasing, Kakashi realized that Momotarō had been long holding resent towards him and attempted to talk him out of his rage, along with Rin and their friends, but Momotarō refused to listen and loads chakra into his palm and prepares to launch a barrage of attacks, but stops at the last minute when Rin interfers, which snaps Momotarō out of rage. Seeing Rin nearly shedding tears because of his relentless attacks on Kakashi, Momotarō becomes utterly bitter with himself, and despite Rin attempting to talk to him, Momotarō apologizes and jumps away, telling himself that making Rin cry was his worst nightmare. Landing atop of the , Momotarō sits and clunches his fist (with the force causing his hand to bleed), and vows to never lose control of himself again, but wonders if Rin would ever forgive him. Suddenly, Momotarō is struck by several and , and becomes surrounded by black-cloaked figures and notices that they were wearing masks. As they attempt to restrain him, Momotarō unleashes his chakra which blows the figures away and Momotarō runs away while they chase after him. As the pursuit continues onto the roofs, Momotarō attempts to create a diversion and uses Water Release: Water Formation Wall followed by Lightning Release: Wave of Inspiration to trap and electrocute the pursuers. However, Momotarō notices one of them missing, but it's too late as Momotarō is pierced from behind with a . As Momotarō coughs out blood, the black-cloaked figure says that they were waiting for the moment that Momotarō lost control so they could have a proper explanation for his elimination. Before Momotarō could be finished off, he is saved in the nick of time by Minato, who swiftly knocks out the figure with his Rasengan. Minato then quickly tries to tend to his injuries, but Momotarō refuses his help, and proceeds to heal himself, further surprising Minato. Momotarō asks Minato why would the Anbu try to have him eliminated, but Minato says that it wasn't the Anbu, but rather , an organization founded by , who was notorious for his ruthless and merciless ways of dealing with threats against Konoha. Realizing that Danzō had targeted him, Momotarō wonders if his life was now in danger, but Minato assures him that he would be fine, and would notify about it to prevent this from happening again. Momotarō then trained relentlessly, eventually rising to the rank of chūnin. His excitement was short-lived as Kakashi soon afterwards became a jōnin, once again earning Rin's praise and Momotarō's resentment. Third Shinobi World War During the , Kakashi was placed in charge of the team for a mission to destroy , which would hinder from using as a relief point. Minato was soon called to the front lines, leaving the team to complete the mission alone under Kakashi's command. The three were discovered by Iwa-nin along the way and Rin was captured. Kakashi elected to abandon Rin, believing it was more important to finish the mission before concerning themselves with her safety. Momotarō became enraged at the idea and insisted that they focus on her rescue. When Kakashi refused, Momotarō left on his own, remarking that Kakashi disgusted him and wasn't worthy of being the son of the . Momotarō located the cave the Iwa-nin were using as a hideout, but was found by a camouflaged before he could launch a rescue. Kakashi, having suffered a change of heart by Momotarō's words, arrived just in time and the two joined forces to battle against Taiseki. As the two struggles against Taiseki's camouflage, Momotarō notices the footsteps left by Taiseki and silently informs Kakashi of this, and as Kakashi distracts Taiseki, Momotarō on the footsteps, allowing him to strike a direct hit with Fire Release: Flame Bullet, burning Taiseki's arm, and deactivating his camouflage, allowing Momotarō and Kakashi to combine their and attacks together to kill Taiseki. After releasing Rin from her restraints, the trio were confronted by Taiseki's partner, , who caused the cave around them to collapse. As the team ran for the exit, Kakashi was struck in his blind spot and fell. When Momotarō noticed that Kakashi was about to be hit by a falling boulder, he managed to destroy the boulder by shattering it into pieces with his Wind Release: Vacuum Wave, and the trio successfully escaped. However, more Iwa-nin reinforcements arrived and cornered the team. Rin was then struck by an unsuspecting kunai, which infuriated Momotarō and caused him to momentarily awaken his . As the Iwa-nin noticed the change in his eyes, they all focused their attacks on him, but Momotarō easily repelled them by by manipulating repulsive force. As the Iwa-nin became in awe at Momotarō's power, they were all drawn closer by Momotarō's manipulation of the attractive force before effortlessly killing them all with receivers sticking out of his palm. Upon killing them, however, Momotarō passed out and his Rinnegan deactivated as Kakashi expressed his utter shock at Momotarō's power and wondered how did he achieve such power. When Momotarō woke up, he was back in at the hospital, and was informed about the mission's success after Minato had returned from his post and helped Kakashi destroy the bridge after Momotarō and Rin had passed out. Not remembering anything that happened after killing Taiseki, Kakashi claimed that they were saved by Minato from Iwa-nin, and Momotarō became grateful at Minato saving them. However, upon leaving the room, Kakashi and Minato discussed Momotarō's power, and Minato revealed to Kakashi about Momotarō's past, and Kakashi promised not to reveal anything, and also assured Minato that he would keep an eye on Momotarō from now on. Adulthood In the following years, Momotarō, Rin and Kakashi continued to participate in missions together, and Momotarō and Rin eventually reached the rank of jōnin themselves, with Kakashi and Rin eventually being assigned to lead their own teams. For her team's test, Rin asked Momotarō for help, and the two joined forces to battle against Rin's team, and despite overpowering the team, Rin passed them due to their excellent teamwork skills. Sometime later, Momotarō encountered at and was tricked by his foster brother, , into paying for their meal, much to Momotarō's dismay and Kakashi's amusement. Personality Before arriving on , Momotarō was completely loyal to his despite their harsh training and uncaring attitude towards him, and despite being simply viewed as a weapon, Momotarō nonetheless showed great affection for his family and clan. When Momotarō first arrived on Earth and encountered , Momotarō showed himself as a silent, yet aggressive individual, attacking Minato after being asked a simple question. Nonetheless, Momotarō was easily capable of being surprised, being constantly caught off-guard by Minato's attacks. After his defeat and subsequent loss of memory, Momotarō's personality suffered a drastic change; he became friendly and cooperative towards others. He's also shown to be rather straightfoward, directly asking Minato if he was his father after losing his memories, and was unfazed at Minato's reaction at his question. Growing up under Minato and 's influence caused Momotarō to become a kind-hearted, yet head-strong person, much like Minato and Kushina, respectively. After being looked down by his classmates, particularly , Momotarō began suffering from some degree of an inferiority complex, becoming obcessed with surpassing Kakashi, and easily angered whenever Kakashi insulted him, or proved himself to be more skilled in battle and popularity. After acknowledged him regardless of his flaws, Momotarō quickly fell in love with her, and vowed to gain Rin's heart one day. Aside from winning Rin's affection, Momotarō also dreamed of becoming in order to prove everyone who doubted him wrong, further showcasing his inferiority complex. His rivalry with Kakashi escalated after Kakashi became a , when Momotarō challenged him to a battle in front of their classmates, but Kakashi refused, saying that he wasn't worth the effort. This caused Momotarō to lose control of himself and briefly revert to his original ruthless and aggressive personality, charging at Kakashi with the intent to kill, and only after Rin intervened was when Momotarō snapped out of his rage, and became guilt-ridden after seeing Rin cry due to his actions, and became disgusted with himself, vowing to never lose control again. During the , Momotarō had grown to become more focused and mature. After Kakashi's refusal to rescue Rin from 's forces, Momotarō expressed his disgust at Kakashi and claimed that Kakashi wasn't worthy of being 's son, showcasing Momotarō's unwavering loyalty to his friends. Momotarō's harsh words caused Kakashi to suffer a change of heart, and together, they ultimately rescued Rin from her kidnappers. After Rin was struck by enemy forces, Momotarō once again lost control of his emotions, although much more powerful than before due to his deep, and undying love for Rin, which caused him to briefly awaken his , and showcased the ruthless and merciless side of himself by slaughtering the Iwa-nin without blinking an eye, much to Kakashi's shock and horror. During his adulthood, Momotarō became more relaxed and calm, and also became good friends with Kakashi, and also more confident about his own abilities, although still ignorant of his true power and lineage. It was only after decided to was when Momotarō began to slowly learn more about his past while in confrontation with . By the time of on , Momotarō had long, but forgotten about his past, but upon meeting face-to-face and seeing his Rinnegan, Momotarō briefly recalled his past, remembering "weird-looking individuals" from an unknown place. During the , Momotarō finally, and completely, regained his full memories and remembered his original mission. While in confrontation with , Momotarō loudly revealed his origins and original mission on Earth, which shocked not only Madara, but his friends, especially Rin. However, Momotarō remarked that despite knowing what his true mission and lineage originated from, he refused to betray those who took care of him and nurtured him, and vowed to protect the world he truly considered his home, even at the cost of his life, which Madara compared to the 's ideals. His loyalty and love for his comrades proved strong enough to allow Momotarō overcome losing his will to the after having half of it sealed within his body during a scuffle with Madara, particularly his love for Rin preventing that outcome. Upon coming face-to-face with his ancestor, , Momotarō expressed his horror and disgust at being directly connected to Kaguya, and vowed to make the Ōtsutsuki name different than what it was supposed to be remembered for. Following the end of the war, Momotarō finally gained the courage and confessed his feelings for Rin, showing that his morarility had drastically increased since his childhood, and became overjoyed when Rin returned his feelings. After achieving his dream of becoming and marrying Rin, Momotarō adopts a philosophy in which he believes everyone in the village is his family, believing that true relationships are made up of love rather than blood relations, paralleling his own past and relationships. Appearance Momotaro.PNG|Momotarō's true form as a child. Momotaro Complete.jpg|Momotarō's true form as an adult. Momotarō's true form is characterised by his pale skin, shaggy white hair, attractive facial features, and six designs tattooed on his collarbones to resemble a necklace. When first arriving on , Momotarō dressed in clothing typical of the Ōtsutsuki clan, consisting of a white, high-collared kimono with a black obi, over which he weared a pale green sash tied at the right shoulder. On the back of the kimono is the Ōtsutsuki clan emblem. Beneath his robes, he weared black fingerless gloves, long black pants, and black shinobi sandals. After being taken in by , Momotarō unwillingly and unknowingly shape-shifted into a more human-like appearance. Under his human form, Momotarō had short, spiky brown hair — two locks of which were wrapped in bandages framing either side of his face. He wore a light-coloured kimono with magatama adorned around the collar. The kimono was held closed by a dark-coloured sash. Underneath, he wore a black full-body suit. After being promoted to , Momotarō began wearing the standard along with his outfit. Abilities Despite being a member of the powerful and mysterious , and being a direct descendant of , Momotarō's abilities were only slightly above a -level shinobi, although Momotarō was strong enough to battle against at the young age of four, and despite being ultimately defeated, Minato himself remarked that without his Flying Thunder God Technique, Momotarō would've probably defeated him. After suffering his loss of memory and lack of training for the rest of his childhood, Momotarō's abilities had drastically weakened, to which Momotarō wasn't capable of defeating , although Kakashi himself was far beyond his years. However, upon restarting his training, Momotarō slowly regained his original power, before ultimately surpassing his own limits and achieving near god-like powers by the time of the . However, upon becoming and settling down with his family, Momotarō's power had again weakened, although he was still recognized as one of the most powerful shinobi in the world, being only surpassed by and . Chakra and Physical Prowess As an Ōtsutsuki, Momotarō possesses extremely powerful chakra and can absorb an opponent's chakra or techniques. Momotarō also displayed high skill with , able to fight evenly with Minato Namikaze at the young age of four, and against while both had half of the each sealed inside their bodies. Momotarō also has shown a high level of agility and maneuverability in combat. Body Modifications After having lost his right arm during the , Momotarō cultured an artificial prosthesis using the cells of . The arm has further augmented his stamina healing capacities. However, Momotarō can easily remove and replace it. Ninjutsu Momotarō is well-versed in a variety of styles: He can create thousands of shadow clones without feeling any exhaustion, and can also barrage enemies with his shadow clones from various directions to prevent them from either defending or escaping. Momotarō is also skilled in , being capable of heal himself after an attack by . Momotarō has also shown be a skilled sensor, being able to detect others' chakra signature countries away during his enhanced state, determine the nature of their , and even differentiate species. Momotarō also developed a technique that produces several spiraling orbs to launch as a projectile. Additionally, he could put people to with a simple touch. Nature Transformation Momotarō was able to utilise all five basic , as well as . He could use to cut through bedrock or surround himself with it to defend from attacks. He was also able to utilise to create a wall made of water to trap his opponents and quickly switch to his nature to electrocute them and incapacitate them. With the usage of his , Momotarō could launch flame bullets at high-speeds and overwhelm countless opponents with a large fire wave that covers up wide areas. By combining his Water and Wind Release natures, Momotarō was capable of utilising the , being capable of surrounding his fists with ice, increasing their striking power, as well as infuse his chakra with ice on the ground and bring it to the surface to trap his opponents. Kekkei Mōra Being part of 's direct bloodline, Momotarō possesses a number of unique abilities, some of which predate those shown by others and are deadlier in comparison. The Eighty Gods Vacuum Attack allows Momotarō to materialise enormous chakra fists to attack the target, which are powerful enough to destroy a with ease. With the All-Killing Ash Bones, Momotarō can harden his bones and launch them as weaponised projectiles from his back or hands. When used on a living target, it will cause the victim's body to disintegrate into a pile of ash, killing them. Momotarō can also uses his bones as weapons for close-range combat and the slightest touch will cause the victim to disintegrate as well. Rinnegan Momotarō possesses a derived form of his ancestor's dōjutsu; the Rinnegan. The Rinnegan grants him the ability to use all of the abilities of the , allowing him to push and pull opponents by using the force of gravity against them. Momotarō can also summon and control the , seal the inside himself. While enhanced by the Ten-Tails's power, Momotarō's Rinnegan allows him to utilise the unique , and with it, Momotarō can create create a gigantic structures to attack with, with either thounsands of hands or hundreds. Jinchūriki Transformations After sealing half of the Ten-Tails inside of his body, Momotarō had immediately gained complete control over the beast. As such, only other similar god-like individuals could match his power, such as (while under the Ten-Tails's influence) and , with the latter actually overpowering Momotarō. In this form, Momotarō could fly and his physical abilities were enhanced, being fast enough to dodge Madara's Sage Art: Storm Release Light Fang, which moves at the speed of light, and also capable of dodging Kaguya's All-Killing Ash Bones from a close distance, although narrowly. With his transformation, Momotarō obtained Truth-Seeking Balls that floated behind him in a circular formation, which were comprised of the five basic nature transformations and Yin–Yang Release. Their chakra is highly malleable and versatile, such that he could use them as high speed projectiles, protective barriers, and various weapons, such as a shakujō. With Yin–Yang Release, the balls could nullify all ninjutsu they came into contact with. Intelligence Momotarō's years of ruthless training by his fellow clansmen made him possess vast knowledge about ninjutsu, and abilities beyond regular knowledge, such as knowing about the vast powers of the and the at a young age, although this knowledge was lost after his amnesia, until Momotarō regained his memories and full intelligence of its abilities. During his childhood in , Momotarō's intelligence was nothing special, and although having some knowledge about ninjutsu, Momotarō had all, but forgotten about other abilities, and couldn't properly create strategic plans for battle, always heading head-strong into battle without thinking. After reaching adulthood, however, Momotarō became more intelligent on his approaches, carefully analysing his opponents, and would occasionally fire warning shots to try and read his opponents's movements. Momotarō's most famous mental skill lies in his ability to deceive his opponents, as he made effective use of even the most simple techniques to trick the deadliest of opponents. He could formulate multi-step plans or backup plans in the thick of battle, and act quickly even when given new information. Trivia doll of Momotarō.]] * His name is a reference to a character of the same name of a popular hero of japanese folklore originating from Okayama Prefecture. His name translates as Peach Tarō, a common Japanese masculine name, and is often translated as Peach Boy. Momotarō is the title of various books, films and other works that portray the tale of this hero. * According to the databook(s): **Momotarō's hobbies are spending time with and training. **Momotarō's favorite food is takoyaki. **Momotarō has completed 500 official missions in total: 320 D-rank, 60 C-rank, 10 B-rank, 105 A-rank and 5 S-rank. Category:Uzumaki Clan Category:Ōtsutsuki Clan Category:Sage Category:Jinchūriki